


Shades of Grey (Podfic)

by Houseofloki, Postapokalypso



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Loki and Thor have sibling issues, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Teen and Up for the time being, mature content in future chapters, sexual tension is at an all time high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofloki/pseuds/Houseofloki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postapokalypso/pseuds/Postapokalypso
Summary: Ever since high school, Tony Stark has always found joy in teasing Thor's little brother, Loki who has developed a hatred for him. When they all leave for the same college, Loki's plans to leave his brother and his annoying group of friends out of his life proves harder than he thought when he's forced to share a room with none other than Tony Stark.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Houseofloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofloki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shades of Grey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095284) by [Houseofloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofloki/pseuds/Houseofloki). 



> This is the Podfic for "Shades of Grey" by houseofloki.
> 
> The original rights go to the Marvel Studios. The rights for the story goes to houseofloki.

This is my first Podfic narrated in English, occasionally occuring errors regarding pronounciation are part of the fun, really.

As i came across HOUSEOFLOKIS wonderful frostiron fanfiction "Shades of Grey", i felt really motivated to just record myself reading out the first chapter. After asking her permission, thanks again for that, i will now share this with you guys.

**The original work is already 5 chapters long, so if you like the story make sure to read on and leave the author some lovely and well deserved feedback! In fact, you may leave feedback on the reading underneath the video and everything else in the comment section of "Shades of Grey". The author has a habit of grinning to herself stupidly when she gets nice feedback, so make sure to leave her something that will make her have to hide behind her hair again <3**

**[Listen to the first chapter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Be4OLPEJ6n0&t=4s) **

 

 


	2. Tony fucking Stark

Have fun with a new chapter :)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmQGAr6Nm6A&feature=youtu.be

 

Sorry for me messing some english words up there, I hope it doesnt rip you out of the experience too much :D


End file.
